El secreto tras el reino de Fiore
by MeGarLizz
Summary: El reino de Fiore, conocido por sus habitantes quienes eran capaces de manipular la extraña habilidad de la "magia", todos en Fiore podían controlar dicho poder a excepción de la heredera al trono, o eso es lo que los otros reinos creen. El heredero al trono de Magnolia, Natsu Dragneel, mostrara un gran interés por Fiore y sus gobernantes, en especial por la joven princesa. /NaLu/
1. Chapter 1

Corría el año de 1597 en el reino de Fiore, un lugar rico en belleza natural y cultural, los habitantes viven en una tranquilidad envidiable y problemas como la pobreza y el hambre son nulas, todo aquel que toca territorio de Fiore se marcha de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro y anécdotas maravillosas para que paseasen de boca en boca en sus respectivos hogares.

Pero, a pesar de ser un reino extraordinario a la vista de cualquiera y de muy buen ambiente entre la gente, esto no es lo que impresiona a los turistas que pasan por estas tierras.

Ya que, lo atrayente del lugar es que cada uno de sus pobladores manipula un tipo de magia. Habilidades que para muchos otros lugares se consideran raras y hasta cierto punto fruto de malicia y actos relacionados con el ocultismo, es algo de lo más común en Fiore.

El gobernante de esas tierras es Jude Heartfilia, un hombre que llevó a su máximo esplendor al reino participando en la guerra de 1589 contra los territorios de Magnolia y Hargeon, y llevándolos a la victoria. Junto a él, gobierna su fiel y amada esposa, Layla Heartfilia, una mujer que, en comparación con su marido frío e intimidante, es alguien de sonrisa cálida y porte amistoso.

Ambos, por supuesto, portadores de magia.

Jude Heartfilia, manipulador de un tipo de magia muy extraña y casi extinta. Magia ancestral, la cual consiste en la transferencia de cualidades entre él y personas sean del pasado, el presente y hasta el futuro. Jude si lo deseaba podía poseer el coraje del legendario Hércules o la brillante inteligencia del futuro físico alemán Albert Einstein.

Por su parte, Layla Heartfilia también era portadora de una magia casi única. La comunicación con el zodiaco, estrellas que cruzan el sol y los planetas, pero que al llegar a la tierra, se materializan en figuras humanas o de animales. Layla se comunica con ellos a través de telepatía y estos vistan a Layla una vez al mes todos los años de su vida. Su habilidad era llamada "magia estelar".

La relación entre Layla y Jude era tan fuerte, que por fruto de su amor engendraron a un bello y adorable bebé de cortos cabellos rubios y una mirada achocolatada a la que ambos felizmente llamaron Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy a simple vista es idéntica a su madre, pero observándola de cerca y detenidamente, su aprecia la mirada determinada de Jude. Layla y Jude pensaron que sería un gran gobernante que reinaría con puño de hierro, y a la vez, siendo bondadosa y paciente con sus súbditos.

Como en toda familia real, si algo le pasaba a Lucy, necesitaban herederos al trono que la suplantaran. Así fue como dos años después nació Sting Heartfilia, un bebé de ojos color zafiro como su padre y cabellera rubia tan brillante como la de su madre.

Eran una familia feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Lucy… - habló pensativo Sting de apenas 6 años.

El par de hermanos paseaba por los jardines del palacio de Fiore, lugar donde los niños disfrutaban de sus tardes de juegos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Sting? - preguntó Lucy arqueando una de sus finas cejas y viendo a su hermano con curiosidad.

\- No te enojes, pero… ¿no es algo raro que a tu edad aun no tengas poderes? - lo soltó directo y sin anestesia, como haría cualquier niño de su edad.

Lucy paró su caminar y le lanzó una mirada a su hermano que asustó tanto a Sting que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos.

\- ¡¿Me estás llamando vieja?! - exclamó indignada una Lucy de 8 años.

\- ¡No, no, no! Es sólo que… la gente normal tiene magia desde los cuatro años, aunque no la sepan controlar… hasta yo tengo la magia que heredé del abuelo Weisslogia - dijo sonriendo, ocasionando un puchero en su hermana mayor.

\- Yo tengo magia, pero no se la demostraré a niños tontos como tú - con el típico insulto de mostrarle su lengua y salir indignada. Lucy Heartfilia razonó un poco con lo dicho por su estúpido hermano menor.

¿Y si jamás obtenía sus poderes? ¿Cómo gobernaría Fiore al crecer siendo una simple persona rodeada de gente físicamente más poderosa? Tal vez su destino no era ser maga, probablemente ella no pertenecía al reino y sus padres la desterrarían hacia Magnolia o a Hargeon.

Inconscientemente lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la joven princesa. Seguido de un sollozo ahogado. Terminando con un gemido de tristeza y la niña cayendo de rodillas cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¡Lucy! - una voz aguda y chillante, pero de cierta forma tranquilizante para Lucy, la alertó.

\- ¿Levy…? - levantó la mirada para apreciar a su dama de compañía, una pequeña frágil de cortos cabellos azul marino de no más de doce años que modelaba tiernamente un vestido color jade hasta los tobillos con un delantal blanco marcando que era parte de la servidumbre.

\- Oh, Lucy… ¿qué pasó? - me vio con preocupación y me tomó por los hombros- vamos, levántate, no querrás que tus padres te vean así.

Ya de pie y con los ojos cristalinos, Lucy saltó en brazos de la joven peli-azul.

\- Levy… ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?, ¿por qué no tengo magia como los demás?

Levy separó a Lucy y la miró con ternura - Todo a su tiempo, no puedes apresurar a que se desarrolle tu magia…

Se abrazaron una vez más y ambas siguieron con sus deberes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos en el castillo se dieron cuenta cuando la joven princesa de once años comenzó a actuar extraño.

Salía del palacio más de lo usual en camino al bosque. Sus padres, preocupados por la actitud de su hija, la siguieron al bosque una mañana. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su hija de cabellos dorados transformó la parte central del bosque en un área de entrenamiento.

\- Lucy… ¿qué es todo esto? - Jude llamó severamente a su hija.

Alarmada, Lucy giró a la dirección de sus padres y la sorpresa se hizo notoria en su rostro.

\- ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?

\- Jovencita, te he hecho una pregunta - dijo el monarca con tono de advertencia.

\- Lucy, este no es el comportamiento adecuado para una dama - mencionó Layla preocupada.

La expresión de sorpresa cambió radicalmente a una de confusión en la princesa.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema en que quiera ser más fuerte? ¡Si sigo siendo un fenómeno sin magia en una familia de magos, al menos quiero que algo en mi destaque sobre lo común! - desesperada, dio un par de pasos delante hasta quedar a un metro de los reyes.

\- ¡No me alces la voz, jovencita, o serás castigada! - bramó Jude colérico.

Sin que los presentes lo notaran, una luz brillante surcó el cielo, pero como estaban tan ensimismados en la disputa lo ignoraron.

\- ¡Para ustedes es tan fácil! ¡Viven tranquilos disfrutando de su magia rara! "Uy sí, soy el rey de Fiore, mírenme todos, puedo robar las cualidades de los demás" - dijo fingiendo una voz grave y caminado de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Lucy, no le faltes el respeto a tu padre! - exclamó Layla aun preocupada por cómo se desarrolló el conflicto.

\- ¡Suficiente! Mañana mismo haré que recojan todo lo que esté aquí para después hacerlo arder hasta las cenizas.

Enfurecida, la rubia caminó pisando el pasto del bosque fuertemente. Con un dedo señaló acusadoramente a Jude.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme eso, tardé tanto en hacerlo! - lágrimas de coraje nublaron su vista.

\- Puedo y lo haré - Jude le dio una mirada fría y calculadora.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Lucy! - la llamó su madre desesperada.

\- ¡No quiero! - pegó un grito estruendoso. La luz dorada anterior cubrió el reino de Fiore e hizo que el suelo temblara.

Se escucharon los gritos asustados del pueblo.

Jude y Layla veían sorprendidos a su hija, la cual lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las palmas de sus manos emanando un brillo dorado similar a la luz que cubría el reino.

Pocos segundos después, Lucy se calmó y la luz, junto con el temblor, desapareció.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar…? - en estado de shock, Layla tomó a su marido del brazo - Jude…nunca he sentido tanto poder como ese, ¿será que Lucy desarrolló una magia desconocida?

\- Creo que sí… - ambos vieron a su hija, quien se mantenía con la vista baja.

\- ¿Magia…? ¿Tengo… magia? - levantando la vista a los reyes, la princesa de Fiore observó a su alrededor.

Había grietas en los suelos del bosque y los animales que antes se encontraron cerca habían huido.

" _¿Yo causé todo esto?"_ , pensó la joven Heartfilia sin podérselo creer.

\- Creo que deberíamos preguntarle de esto al zodiaco - dijo decidida la rubia mayor.

\- ¿El zodiaco? - preguntó Lucy.

La princesa, obviamente, conocía al zodiaco, venían cada mes y a veces le traían regalos. Ella los consideraba de su familia.

" _Ellos sabrán que es lo que está pasando…"_ , pensó Layla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma tarde. Jude salió directo al pueblo a calmar a sus habitantes, mientras Layla se comunicó con el zodiaco para que hicieran una visita de último momento.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido los doce miembros del zodiaco viajaron a la tierra para momentos después tomar sus respectivas formas. Acompañados por su líder, el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales. Layla y Lucy los recibieron en un instante.

\- No había por qué llamar, Layla, planeábamos venir tan pronto como vimos la anomalía sucedida en el reino - le informó el Rey Celestial.

\- Estoy muy confundida, tengo tantas preguntas… - Layla demostró su confusión.

\- Te aseguró que todas tus preguntas serán respondidas- afirmó el espíritu Leo.

\- Creo que tu principal duda es que fue lo que pasó en el bosque…- dijo el Rey Celestial, a lo que Layla simplemente asintió- tu hija, Lucy, desbloqueó al fin su magia, pero no cualquier magia, sino una habilidad única en su especie, magia celestial.

\- ¿Magia celestial? ¿Eso qué es?- confundida Lucy preguntó.

El Rey Celestial, se agachó a la altura de Lucy y le sonrió con ternura.

\- Es una magia muy poderosa de la cual eres su única portadora, pero aparte de poderosa es muy destructiva, - el astro se volvió a levantar- Lucy podría destruir reinos enteros usando las estrellas y las luces que estas irradian, además de ser capaz de invocar espíritus celestiales como el zodiaco cuando ella quiera.

\- Invocar al zodiaco- repitió con fascinación Lucy.

\- Layla, - llamó el espíritu Aquarius- la magia de tu hija es peligrosa y fuerte, debe mantenerse en secreto. Otras personas querrían apoderarse de un poder tan grande y harían lo que fuera por tenerlo.

\- ¿Guardarle un secreto al pueblo? Jamás haría algo así…

\- Tal vez no mantenerlo en secreto para el pueblo, pero sí ocultándolo de otros reinos, después de todo, todo el reino de Fiore son gente de confianza- dijo Lucy, sorprendiendo a su madre.

\- Tu hija tiene razón Layla, los habitantes de Fiore siempre han dado su lealtad a la familia real- aprobó la idea de la niña el Rey Celestial.

\- Tengo una pregunta, abuelo- dijo Lucy con confianza hacia el gran astro- ¿por qué mi magia tardó tanto en desarrollarse?- preguntó algo triste.

\- Eso es porque al ser un poder tan grande, tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a él.

Lucy asintió entendiendo, se sentía tan feliz de no ser el fenómeno de la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después, se organizó una gran fiesta en el centro del reino. La familia real iba a hacer un gran anuncio.

A media noche, cuando se aseguraron de estaban presentes todos y cada uno de los habitantes Jude informó lo ocurrido con su hija. Muchos aldeanos entraron en pánico porque la futura gobernante poseyera tal poder destructivo

Layla anunció la gravedad de la situación y que si la habilidad de su hija fuera publica a reinos vecinos, sería víctima de intentos de secuestros o en el peor caso de asesinato, por la avaricia de tener esa magia a su disposición.

Al principio, los aldeanos dudaron, pero aceptaron, ya que su lealtad siempre estaría junto a la familia Heartfilia.

Mientras para los territorios vecinos, la heredera al trono era una simple humana sin ninguna cualidad sobresaliente, todo Fiore sabía la verdad, pero se mantendrían callados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Año 1615, reino de Magnolia.**

En el reino de Magnolia se vivía una situación similar que en los terrenos de Fiore, ya que, después de la guerra el pueblo gozaba de armonía y bajo nivel de problemas económicos y sociales. Aunque, a diferencia de Fiore, en Magnolia sólo el 5% de los habitantes usaban el don de la magia, entre ellos la familia real.

Magnolia era conocido por ser el reino más poblado y más grande de los tres reinos. Sus tierras eran embellecidas con bosques preciosos y una gran variedad de fauna.

El monarca del reino era Sir Igneel Dragneel, acompañado de su dulce esposa lady Grandeeney Dragneel y bendecidos con dos herederos, Natsu y Wendy Dragneel. La familia real eran descendientes de dragones, convirtiéndolos a ellos en los famosos llamados _dragon slayers_.

El príncipe y futura cabeza de la familia, Natsu Dragneel, solía ser un joven energético y que le veía lo divertido todo, personalidad que fue corregida por sus profesores al no ser lo que ellos creían que sería una " _actitud digna de un rey_ ". El infante alegre que era se transformó en un joven veinteañero de aura intimidante. Claro que, en el fondo de él, aún estaba el curioso y positivo niño que alguna vez fue.

Cierto día en que el príncipe caminaba por los pasillos del castillo real, escuchó accidentalmente la conversación entre un par de doncellas.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo de la familia real de Fiore? – reconoció a la mujer como Ángel, una de las criadas.

\- Si, debió ser una decepción para los reyes, la futura gobernante nació sin una pizca de poder mágico, ¿y creen que podrá gobernar correctamente su nación? – dijo con sorna la cocinera Minerva.

\- Lo más probable es que cedan el trono al príncipe Sting, sería la mejor opción – respondió Ángel.

Cansado de tanta burla hacia la princesa del reino vecino caminó fuera del pasillo en dirección al salón principal, donde se encontró con su hermana menor.

\- Wendy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo con la curiosidad brillando en su mirada.

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa? – alzó una ceja la menor.

\- ¿Conoces algo acerca de la princesa de Fiore? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Tal cuestión confundió a la peli-azul.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta…? – abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos –, no será que… te gusta – le dio una mirada picara.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué tontería dices?! – se sobresaltó.

\- Sólo bromeaba, Natsu – rió Wendy.

Un poco molesto, repitió su antigua duda.

\- Claro, lady Lucy Heartfilia, dicen que es una mujer muy guapa y amable con sus habitantes – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Es todo lo que sabes…? – frunce el ceño.

\- Vaya, Natsu… estás muy interesado en esa mujer, ¿seguro que no te gusta? – la Dragneel pensó un poco – aunque, no creo que te guste, ni siquiera sabes cómo es, lo concluiré como simple curiosidad – sonrió finalmente y caminó en la dirección contraria a donde se hallaba su hermano.

 _"De esto se enteran mamá y papá"_ , pensó divertida Wendy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Así que un repentino interés, eh? – dijo su padre.

\- ¡Oh, nuestro bebé ya está creciendo y se interesa por muchachas! – dijo con aire soñador la reina Grandeeney – ¡No puedo esperar para tener nietos! – chilló de emoción.

\- Calma, querida. Que a Natsu le interese por primera vez una mujer no significa que se vayan a casar… aunque yo también esté esperando que me den nietos – suspiró decepcionado el monarca.

\- ¿Por qué no los comprometen? Podrían hacerlo con la autorización del rey y la reina Heartfilia – sugirió Wendy.

\- ¡Oh, no! Nosotros nunca lo forzaríamos a estar con alguien que no ame – dijo Grandeeney.

\- ¿Por qué no se enamoran? Sólo se tiene que conocer, es muy fácil – debatió Wendy.

Los reyes se vieron entre sí y le sonrieron a su hija.

\- Es más difícil de lo que parece, pero conocer a los Heartfilia no suena como una mala idea – aseguró Igneel.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Siempre he querido conocer Fiore – apoyó la idea su esposa.

\- Debemos enviar una carta al reino de Fiore para avisar sobre nuestra visita… - opinó Igneel.

\- Entre más rápido, mejor – Grandeeney se levantó de su trono y salió del salón real, seguida por Igneel, Wendy detrás de este.

Natsu, parado en el umbral del salón, vio sorprendió como su familia salía por uno de los pasillos que se conectaban al salón. ¿Cómo se organizó una visita a otro reino por una simple pregunta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al recibir la carta por parte del reino de Fiore donde decían que aceptarían con gusto su visita, los Dragneel empacaron lo suficiente para el viaje y su residencia en Fiore.

\- No será un largo viaje, dejaremos al abuelo Makarov a cargo del reino – dijo Igneel.

\- Gray, Erza y Gajeel nos acompañaran para que lleguemos seguros y por si somos atacados, rezaremos para que eso no pase – le dijo Grandeeney a Wendy, la cual sólo asintió.

\- Cabeza de flama, así que conoceremos a tu futura esposa, ¿eh? – dijo con burla.

Natsu lo ignoró, cuando lo que quería hacer en realidad era darle un buen golpe directo a su rostro.

\- Gray, no molestes a Natsu, obviamente iremos a ver a su prometida - dijo Erza completamente seria.

Harto de eso, iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero Igneel lo interrumpió.

\- Aun no hemos comprometido a Natsu, sólo iremos a conocer a la familia real de Fiore.

\- Lamento mi confusión, su majestad – se arrodilló Erza.

\- De pie, Erza, no seas tan formal – le dijo Wendy poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de la peli-roja.

Junto con algunos otros caballeros de la armada real y varias criadas para servir durante el trayecto a la realeza, salieron en camino a Fiore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Oye, viejo, ¿tú conoces algo acerca de lady Lucy Heartfilia? – preguntó Natsu a su padre, ambos hombres cabalgaban frente al carruaje y detrás de Gray y Gajeel.

\- He escuchado algunas cosas sobre ella, como que es una digna portadora de su apellido o que es una jovencita muy linda – sonrió – ¡una mujer perfecta para mi querido hijo! – exclamó.

Natsu se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

\- Aunque… he escuchado que no tiene magia – dijo más serio que antes – pero ha entrenado parte de su vida para dirigir a su reino como sus padres lo esperan.

 _"Así que no tiene magia"_ , pensó Natsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Obviamente, los Dragneel al ser de un reino diferente no sabían que la falta de magia de la princesa Heartfilia sólo era un rumor que los mismos habitantes de Fiore inventaron para proteger la verdad de la poderosa magia de la futura reina. Fieles a sus palabras, los habitantes de Fiore no revelaron el secreto, muchos le debían la vida a la familia real, otros simplemente por mero respeto entregaban sus corazones a su majestad. Muchos estaban encariñados con la princesa, que no pudieron siquiera pensar en traicionar a la nación.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- ¡Un monstruo!_

 _Gritaron despavoridos, todos la veían con una mirada de temor absoluta._

 _\- Por favor… no me vean así, fue un accidente… yo no quería – alguien la interrumpió abruptamente._

 _\- Lucy…, ¿qué has hecho? – no distinguía su rostro, pero el tono de su voz la hizo sentir extrañamente incómoda. – Nos han mentido a todos… ¡Monstruo!_

La rubia despertó sobresaltada. Fue tal el impacto que cayó de bruces al suelo.

\- Los sueños últimamente son más raros, ¿es una señal o alguna clase de premonición? – preguntó a la nada mientras se incorporaba.

Las noches fueron difíciles últimamente para la heredera al trono Heartfilia, y el ruido que ocasionaban los sirvientes no le ayudaba mucho a descansar.

\- No entiendo el alboroto, me pregunto qué los tendrá tan apurados… - susurró al dirigirse al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el salón de baile se hallaba cierta rubia junto a una joven muchacha de cabellos rosas observando a la gente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí, Virgo? – cuestionó la reina a la supervisora real.

\- Excelentes, mi señora. Se le ha encargado a Piscis y Scorpio limpiar cada rincón del palacio, una minúscula pelusa y Sir Heartfilia perdería los estribos. Taurus ha ayudado a las cocineras con mucho gusto – dijo con expresión indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo van las decoraciones?

\- Cáncer y Aries se están encargando de ello, junto con la señorita McGarden han preparado los salones del palacio para que tengan un aura… -

\- ¿Mágica? – interrumpió Layla con emoción y sus ojos brillando.

\- Sí, mágica – afirmó Virgo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las dos damas continuaron hablando sobre los preparativos para la bienvenida de la familia real de Magnolia.

El rey Jude y la reina Layla se impresionaron al recibir la carta que pedía su permiso para visitar las tierras de Fiore, la reina parecía muy entusiasmada por dar a conocer la belleza y la magia que desprendía el reino y el rey simplemente le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes que mandara su aprobación a las tierras vecina mientras admiraba el entusiasmo de esposa.

Sting, el más emocionado después de su madre, rápidamente les habló sobre los hechos a sus amigos del pueblo y pronto nadie en Fiore le era indiferente a la visita de los magnolianos.

Nadie excepto la princesa Lucy, que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaban los días, la familia Dragneel y su gente viajaba entusiasmada a tierras desconocidas.

\- ¡He oído que en Fiore hay más gatos que hablan y vuelan! – comentaba Wendy a su madre.

\- Se les llama exceed, cariño. Y sí, en Fiore hay muchos de ellos – contestó la mujer sonriente.

\- ¿Entonces hay más como Happy y Charle? – preguntó Natsu, quien escuchaba la conversación desde las afueras de la carroza.

\- Sí. Y tal vez Gajeel pueda conseguir tener un exceed – dijo la peli azul divertida mientras veía al recién nombrado.

\- Tsk, no necesitó un gato sólo por ser un dragon Slayer – respondió Gajeel, lo cual era lo contrario a lo que pensaba ya que siempre se preguntó por qué Natsu y Wendy tenían exceed y él no.

El comentario ocasionó la risa de algunos.

Cabalgaron un rato más hasta que el reino de Fiore fue visible para todos.

\- Es algo… pequeño – dijo Natsu.

Fiore era cubierto por una muralla mágica de luz que, por su ligera transparencia, permitía observar el interior.

\- ¡Pero cuántos arboles! – dijo fascinada Wendy ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

\- Fiore no sólo es conocido por ser un lugar mágico, sino también por tener una gran vegetación – comentó Laki, una de las criadas.

Llegaron a lo que parecía que era la entrada, esta era custodiada por un hombre castaño con toda la apariencia de un león y una… ¿sirena?

\- ¡Aye! ¡Me está dando hambre! – exclamó cierto gato azul al ver a la mujer.

\- Pequeño insolente… – dijo la sirena con todo el desprecio posible en cada letra.

\- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes del reino, déjenme presentarnos… – comenzó a hablar Sir Igneel, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

\- Son la familia Dragneel, llegada desde Magnolia. Todos los fiorenses estamos al tanto de su visita – informó al tiempo que hacia una reverencia – mi compañera y yo les abriremos la perta, ¿cierto, Aquarius? – miró a Aquarius.

Con algo de molestia por el comentario del felino hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y las puertas de entrada que anteriormente parecían del metal más fuerte que existía se convirtieron en líquido y se desvanecieron.

Ambos se apartaron del camino ante los ojos atónitos de los magnolianos y dijeron al unísono: - Bienvenidos a Fiore – hablaron con tono de respeto.

\- ¡Qué gran bienvenida! – exclamó Grandeeney sorprendida ocasionando que ambos guardianes sonrieran agradecidos.

Lo primero que observaron los invitados al entrar a Fiore fue la alegría que desprendían todos los habitantes y sus oídos se llenaron de las risas del pueblo. Habían hombres y mujeres bailando al ritmo de las tonadas de un músico local, los niños corrían y jugaban y otras personas preferían simplemente tener una conversación agradable. Sin embargo, todos pararon el festejo al ver entrar a la familia real de Magnolia en escena y dejaron el camino libre hacia el palacio.

Muchos se arrodillaron, otros agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto. Natsu se removió un poco incómodo.

En medio del camino se divisaban tres figuras que esperaban a los invitados. El trio mostraba su respeto colocando su puño derecho en el pecho y dando una ligera reverencia.

\- La visita de nuestros vecinos fue algo que tanto sorprendió al pueblo como lo llenó de emoción – un extraño sujeto vestido de caballo habló primero.

\- Les ruego que nos permitan mostrarles las maravillas de nuestras tierras, y les deje un recuerdo agradable de su estadía en Fiore – prosiguió con el discurso un hombre cabra que vestía un elegante traje negro.

\- Les mostraremos el camino al palacio en dónde se encontrarán con su majestad el rey Jude Heartfilia. Sigan nuestros pasos, por favor – habló la única mujer en el grupo.

Al terminar el discurso de bienvenida el trio dio media vuelta y recorrieron el pueblo en dirección a la familia real de Fiore, siendo seguidos de cerca por sus invitados. Pronto todos los fiorenses siguieron con sus asuntos.

\- Eh… disculpe señorita... – dijo Natsu desde su caballo sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

\- Libra. Sólo llámeme Libra – dijo la mujer sin apartar su vista del camino.

\- Sí, Libra. ¿Por qué todos aquí son tan… diferentes? – preguntó un poco nervioso por si había ofendido a Libra.

\- ¿Se refiere a los guardianes y a nosotros? – cuestionó el hombre cabra entrando a la conversación.

\- Todos tienen características muy especiales – comentó Igneel al ver el nerviosismo de su hijo.

\- Eso es porque no somos humanos, Sir Igneel – respondió el hombre vestido de caballo.

\- ¿Entonces? - Natsu estaba confundido, si no eran humanos… ¿qué eran?

\- Hemos llegado – dijo Libra desviando el tema.

El príncipe Natsu observó detalladamente el palacio en el que se hospedarían los próximos días, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a una joven de cabellos dorados que compartía la misma sorpresa que él por su repentino choque de miradas. El tiempo se volvió eterno, los jóvenes se perdían en la mirada del otro, hasta que desviaron la mirada con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Y esto no pasó desapercibido por un par de mellizos peli azules con sonrisas traviesas que paseaban por el lugar.

\- ¿Viste eso, Gemi? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Claro que sí, Mini.

Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y corrieron al interior del palacio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. Chapter 4

Los huéspedes de Magnolia miraban fascinados la arquitectura del palacio, ¡y eso que sólo lo veían por fuera! Desde lo lejos era mucho más pequeño en comparación con el suyo, pero inspiraba cierta calidez que nunca creyeron hallar en un lugar tan grande y sofisticado. Sir Jude Heartfilia se encontraba frente a los magnolianos con porte impotente, junto a él, su amada esposa sonreía contenta de la vida.

Del carruaje salieron algunas criadas de la familia real, siendo seguidas por Grandeeney y Wendy a quienes ayudaron a bajar.

Dos niños peli azules corrieron a gran velocidad y se colocaron a cada extremo de los reyes, el infante mostraba una sonrisa divertida mientras la pequeña se mantenía seria. Ambos hicieron una reverencia rápida y entraron al palacio, dejando un poco confundidos a los extranjeros. Expresiones que no pasaron por alto para la reina.

\- No se preocupen, ellos son un poco hiperactivos, ¡no se mantienen quietos por un segundo! – Layla rió recordando como los gemelos correteaban y jugaban a diario por todo el reino – Por favor, pasen, no sean tímidos. Hemos esperado su visita por días.

El monarca tomó a su mujer por la cintura y caminaron hacia las puertas de su hogar. Natsu, su padre y los guardias que los acompañaban, bajaron de los caballos, y en compañía de las damas siguieron a la familia que dirigía la tierra en que se encontraban.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Natsu vio un destello de luz que al parecer nadie más notó, fue tan veloz que creyó que su vista lo engañaba y lo ignoró. Quizá sólo era producto de su imaginación.

El palacio por dentro era más alegre y había un par de personas extrañas como los que los escoltaron por el pueblo. _¿Cuántos de ellos hay?_ , pensó el príncipe.

Los demás mayordomos y doncellas lucían de lo más normal, con la excepción de ser magos, pero estas personas tenían características diferentes a todo lo que haya visto.

 _"Eso es porque no somos humanos"._ Eso había dicho aquel hombre que vestía de caballo.

El rey tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos, lo que causó que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

\- Creo que lo mejor será presentar a los sirvientes que más verán durante su estadía aquí.

\- Aunque ya conocieron a los guardias de la muralla mágica, Aquarius y Leo – habló Layla.

\- ¿El pez y el hombre raro? – preguntó Happy, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¡Un exceed! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa, a mi niña le encantan! – exclamó una doncella de cabellos verdes. Layla la vio con ternura.

\- A Azuka le agradará saber esto – le dijo la rubia, ocasionando una sonrisa en la mujer.

Luego de un rato de presentar a los extraños "no humanos" como El Zodiaco, y de nombrarlos, Natsu descubrió que quienes los acompañaron eran Libra, Sagitario y Capricornio, y los gemelos alborotados de hace un rato se llamaban Gemi y Mini.

Se escucharon gritos directo de las escaleras, seguidos de rápidas pisadas y luego dos rubios lanzando insultos entre sí.

\- Será mejor que cierres el pico o yo lo haré por ti con una bofetada – murmuró la chica.

El dúo que se dirigía miradas de repudio tomaron el lugar al lado de sus padres, lo más lejos uno de otro.

\- Estos son mis hijos, mi hija y próxima heredera de mi puesto, Lucy Heartfilia – la nombrada miró a los extraños que ignoró por completo al bajar, la sorpresa se leía en su rostro, pues nadie la avisó que tendrían visitas – y mi hijo menor Sting Heartfilia.

Sting se limitó a sonreír y divertirse un poco con la cara de su hermana, que hacia muecas raras y graciosas.

Natsu reconoció a Lucy como la muchacha con la que conectó miradas momentos atrás y su corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Lucy Heartfilia, habitante y princesa de Fiore, única persona sin magia en todo el reino", nunca creyó que sería así. Escuchó rumores de que la princesa era una joven de belleza natural tanto interior como exterior, pero no imaginó que tendría unos ojos tan profundos que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas, o que tuviera un cabello rubio tan largo el cual se sujetaba con una simple coleta, o que su piel y facciones ridículamente perfectas le arrebataran el aliento.

El Dragneel agradecía de cierta manera que con el tiempo aprendiera a controlar sus gestos a su gusto, porque de no ser así, el pobre chico estaría babeando y un gran sonrojo cubriría sus mejillas, hasta calentar sus orejas.

Lucy se encontraba en una situación similar, no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran estas personas o qué hacían en un lugar como el palacio, pero eso no impidió que recorriera con la mirada, inconscientemente, al chico delante de ella.

Le intrigaba su extraño cabello rosado que la incitaba a acariciarlo, las manos le temblaron y sintió su rostro calentarse cuando él le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos que a simple vista parecían negros como la noche, pero el reflejó del sol que entró por uno de los ventanales le mostró su verdadero color, verde jade.

La princesa no escuchó a su padre regañándola por el arrebato contra su hermano. Sólo pudo escuchar la última frase de todo su discurso bien ensayado de bienvenida.

\- La familia Dragneel se quedará un par de días en Fiore como turistas. Lucy, Sting, y todos aquí, quiero que hagan que se sientan cómodos y les muestren las maravillas-

\- ¡Y la magia! – interrumpió Layla emocionada.

\- Y la magia, que ha convertido a Fiore en lo que es ahora - terminó depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

Los aplausos y gritos de apoyo de la servidumbre no se hicieron esperar, a los magnolianos les encantó la felicidad que desprendían todos y rieron junto a los príncipes Heartfilia.

Le gante comenzó a dispersarse y los reyes de ambas familias compartieron unas palabras amigables para luego ir al salón real para continuar la plática. Sting salió del castillo con un simple "Iré con Rogue", Wendy conversaba con las doncellas que los acompañaron en el viaje y los guardias de los Dragneel desempacaron sus pertenencias para ser dirigidos por Virgo a sus habitaciones.

Natsu caminó hasta la rubia, no planeó exactamente que decirle, pero quería conocer su voz.

\- Entonces… lady Heartfilia – fue interrumpido por la chica.

\- Lucy, sólo… Lucy. Las formalidades no son lo mío – sonrió nerviosa, la voz ronca del chico fue como música para sus oídos.

\- Lucy – disfrutó el llamarla por su primer nombre – En ese caso, tú puedes llamarme Natsu.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa tímida, ya que, para ser honestos, ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre. Una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo al poder evitar decirle algo como "Lo siento, no escuché tu nombre, estaba tan perdida en tus ojos que apenas recuerdo el mío". Eliminó ese pensamiento y disfrutó de la conversación que intercambiaba con el príncipe del reino vecino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cayó y el cielo se cubrió por un manto de estrellas. Los Heartfilias y los Dragneels degustaban la cena, algunos guardias cenaron junto a ellos, otros decidieron comer en las habitaciones que se le asignaron a cada uno. Lucy pronto entabló amistad con lady Wendy y Juvia Loxar, una de las doncellas que los acompañó en el viaje y la novia de Gray Fullbuster, un caballero que aún no tenía el placer de conocer, Juvia se aseguró que quedara claro su relación con él.

Sting invitó a Rogue a la cena y ambos platicaron e intercambiaron bromas con todos los guardias, más Sting que Rogue.

Las damas de compañía y más cercanas amigas de Lucy, Levy McGarden y Cana Alberona, concordaron en que no debían hacer enojar a su nueva amiga, Erza Scarlet.

La velada era perfecta, sacada de un cuento de hadas en donde todos son felices y se toman de la mano. Sin embargo, tantas emociones en un día no fueron muy convenientes para Lucy, quien se paró de golpe y corrió a su habitación.

Muchos, confundidos y preocupados, preguntaron si le pasaba algo a la joven princesa. Los reyes no sabían que responder, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

\- La princesa está bien, sólo un poco enferma – contestó Virgo parando el alboroto y salvando a los monarcas de tener que dar explicaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acurrucada en su alcoba, Lucy sintió mareos repentinos y destellos cubrían sus manos.

La Heartfilia con el tiempo descubrió que su magia no sólo era milagrosa, aparte era destructiva. Una oleada de emociones como la anterior podía causar un gran desastre.

\- Debo salir, me tranquilizará – caminó lentamente al balcón, murmuró unas palabras y cantó algo que su amiga Lyra le enseñó para canalizar la magia celestial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Oí que el príncipe Dragneel está comprometido con la princesa Heartfilia…

\- ¿La chica sin magia? ¿Se volvió loco? Hay chicas más lindas y con magia que lo pretenden.

\- Lo sé, tal vez todo fue plan del rey Heartfilia y es algo forzado.

En los pasillos de cierto castillo en cierto reino llamado, un grupo de mujeres muy mal informadas se dedicaban a criticar y menospreciar lo primero que se les viniera a la mente.

\- Creí que el príncipe Dragneel se casaría con lady Strauss. Ella sigue afirmando que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Hargeon, un reino libre de magia, no vivía en las mejores condiciones. Se contaba que los de la familia real no podían confiar ni en sus propios parientes. Estas tierras eran gobernadas por lord Purehito, un viejo que, al morir, cedería el trono a uno de sus nietos. Los nietos de este hombre eran Elfman, Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss. Mirajane escapó de casa a los dieciocho años para tener un amor prohibido y casarse, y ahora su ubicación era desconocida.

Mientras Elfman y Lisanna, luchaban con garras y dientes por el trono que, según cada uno, merecían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Como he dicho antes, el personaje de Lisanna no me desagrada, me es indiferente. Pero necesito villanos en mi historia y todo mi cerebro grita con desesperación su nombre. Cabe recalcar que no será el antagonista principal, eso se verá después.**

 **Gracias a quienes dejan reviews, siguen mi historia y dan a favoritos. ¡Los adoro!**


	5. Chapter 5

**En serio, lamento mucho la gran demora, y para aclarar, la serie no está en hiatus, solo que me tardo DEMASIADO en actualizar. Desde ahora, actualizaré constantemente. El largo periodo en que no actualicé fue porque tuve algunos problemas familiares y escolares, pero ahora que todo está resuelto, puedo seguir con mis historias de esta pareja que ME ENCANTA -inserta corazón- Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen/siguen este fic, son lo mejor -inserte otro corazón pero más kawaii que el anterior-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó con un humor de perros, después de quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada haciendo actividades que despejaran su mente, y levantarse temprano por los irritantes gritos de su hermano que resonaban por todo el palacio, la princesa no pensaba en nada más que tirarle todos los dientes de un golpe. Unos golpes en la puerta de madera de su habitación, le hicieron saber que era hora de bajar y dar la sonrisa más falsa de su vida.

Recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, la gente que conoció y las emociones que estas personas le hicieron tener. La imagen de cierto muchacho de cabello color salmón le causó un leve rubor y una gran confusión, ¿por qué la imagen aquel sujeto le hacía querer conocerlo más? No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, debía concentrarse en sus deberes de princesa y que en los próximos días sería más difícil ocultar su magia.

Con un suspiro, salió de la habitación y bajó los escalones.

" _A veces, me gustaría simplemente dejar de ocultarme… No tener porqué mentir y sólo ser yo."_ Pensó algo triste y pasó algo estresada sus delgados dedos por sus cabellos dorados. _"Soñar no cuesta nada."_

-.-.-.-.-.

\- Hey, Natsu, mira esto… - llamó el exceed a su mejor amigo – ¡Un pez con alas!

\- ¡WOAH, ESO ES RARO! – exclamó con sorpresa el príncipe, inclinándose a la altura de su pequeño amigo para admirar a la extraña criatura que sostenía.

\- ¡Lo sé!

Claro, lo dice el gato con alas.

\- La doncella de ojos raros lo cazó por mí, me dijo que tenía un sabor horrible, pero que lo podía conservar como un recuerdo, – contó muy emocionado Happy – lo cual es aún más raro, porque con el tiempo se hará feo… ¡Te lo quería mostrar antes de que huela mal!

\- ¿Doncella de ojos raros? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Sí, Natsu, esa doncella – le dijo Happy, viendo a su compañero como si fuera estúpido – la vimos ayer, sus ojos se ven tan… vacíos.

\- Oh, te refieres a Virgo – dijo Natsu, frunciendo el ceño al recordar, le era algo difícil, el día de ayer había conocido a tanta gente que le era casi imposible reconocer bien los nombres de cada uno - ¿Por qué te daría un pescado?

\- No lo sé, a veces la gente es amable y da regalos, creo.

Natsu cerró sus ojos y pensó un poco, lo que dijo su compañero tenía algo de sentido. Ponto sus orbes se abrieron de forma dramática, como si acabara de tener una realización…

\- ¡HAPPY!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó el minino, dio un salto de sorpresa y observó a Natsu, quien se encontraba muy sobresaltado.

\- ¡Eso nos convierte a nosotros en malas personas! – dijo – ¡Vinimos a este reino y no se nos ocurrió traer un regalo o algo así!

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Qué haremos?! – pero Natsu no respondió, en su lugar, tomó a su amigo y salió corriendo del palacio, seguido por algunos gritos de los guardias preguntando su paradero.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – cuestionó un infante de cabellos azules.

Olga, uno de los guardias del palacio, se giró hacia la voz que reconoció rápidamente. Esos dos siempre causaban problemas, pero tal vez podrían ayudarlo esta vez.

\- Chicos, necesito que sigan al chico Dragneel, salió corriendo hacia el bosque de las hadas, tememos por su seguridad.

\- ¡Este favor te costará tu alma! – gritó el niño, seguido de una risa pretendiendo ser un villano, esto causó temor en los guardias, nadie sabía cuándo estos dos bromeaban o no.

Para su fortuna, la pequeña a su lado colocó una de sus manos en la boca del otro, haciéndolo callar y procedió a hablar.

\- Lo que quiso decir Gemi, - vio acusadoramente al otro – es que esto tendrá un precio, pero por ahora lo seguiremos antes de que desaparezca del rango de visión.

Con esto, los pequeños Géminis, corrieron a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia el bosque de las hadas, con la misión de seguir a Natsu y saber qué demonios tramaba. Tal vez, el hacer esto, les sirviera a ellos, pues estaban aburridos sin hacer nada y husmear siempre era algo divertido.

\- Esos dos… - dijo Olga, estremeciéndose – en serio, no quiero saber qué querrán esta vez.

\- Le hubieras dicho a alguien más que se encargara – dijo uno de sus compañeros, Rufus, quien poseía una larga cabellera rubia y un extraño antifaz.

\- No podemos abandonar nuestros puestos para buscarlo nosotros, el rey Jude está más estricto que nunca con la seguridad – puso punto final a la conversación y siguió con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reino de Hargeon.**

\- Su majestad… - saludó con una reverencia cierta figura encapuchada.

\- De pie, lacayo – ordenó fríamente - ¿ha habido noticias?

\- Sí, mi señor – tomando una postura firme, dirigió su mirada al hombre frente a él, el rey Purehito Gaebolg, o mejor conocido como Hades y habló – nuestra informante del reino Magnolia nos ha avisado que la familia real, junto con algunos guardias han salido del reino en un viaje, dejando a cargo al señor Makarov Dreyar. Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad, si me permite decirlo.

\- Ya veo – dijo el monarca, para luego levantarse de su trono – Sí, esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Azuma, llama a los demás, tengo un par de cosas que anunciar.

Con una última reverencia, Azuma salió de la sala del trono, dejando al gobernante en sus pensamientos.

Aquel hombre que gobernaba de forma cruel el reino de Hargeon, odiaba a todo aquel que pudiera usar magia, ya que, por causa de los magos, su reino había perdido la guerra. La magia en Hargeon era algo que se consideraba antinatural y debía ser erradicada, los magos eran sólo fenómenos. ¿Su único objetivo?, eliminar a los magos de todo el mundo.

Por sus manos correrían ríos de sangre. Pero debía ser precavido; sólo atacar en momentos como estos, cuando nadie se lo espera, le harían cumplir su meta.

\- Abuelo, ¿pasa algo? – se escuchó el eco de una delicada voz.

\- Lisanna, vuelve a tu habitación, no te entrometas en esto.

La albina se indignó por la forma tan tosca y fría en que le hablaron, pero ella sabía que desobedecer a la más pequeña orden del rey, es casi un delito.

\- Cada día entiendo más porqué Mira-nee se fue de este… desagradable lugar – dijo entre dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.

\- Natsuuuu, estoy cansado, ni siquiera sabemos que podemos regalar y solo estamos dando vueltas – se quejó el exceed, llevaban media hora pensando en un buen regalo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué les gustaría – y estoy casi seguro de que estamos perdidos, nunca debemos ir a bosques desconocidos.

\- ¡Oye! Soy bueno andando por los bosques.

\- Claro, los bosques de Magnolia, ¡pero esto es Fiore! No conocemos los alrededores y aquí los bosques son más extensos.

Los mellizos, quienes habían seguido a los dos individuos que discutían en este momento, no pudieron evitar burlarse.

\- Sí, están perdidos – dijo Gemi, causando que Natsu y Happy voltearan alarmados.

\- ¡Ah, son fantasmas! – gritó Happy, abrazando cobardemente la pierna del dragon slayer.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Son Gemi y Mini! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – cuestionó Natsu, viendo con curiosidad al par de espíritus.

\- Los seguimos, claro está – de repente, todo el mundo había decidido que hoy era el día de ver a Natsu como si este fuera idiota.

\- Eso se nota, – se molestó Natsu, no lo gustaba la forma en que Mini lo veía, así que recuperó el porte que mostraba ante todos los que no fueran cercanos a él y vio a los pequeños con indiferencia - ¿podemos saber por qué nos siguen?

\- Estábamos aburridos – respondió Mini, imitando la indiferencia de Natsu

\- No había nada qué hacer – siguió Gemi, quien, al contrario, vio al príncipe divertido por cómo este trataba de verse serio - ¿ahora nosotros podemos saber qué buscan?

\- ¡Ese es el problema! Queremos dar un regalo, sin embargo, no sabemos qué – dijo Happy, quien agachó la cabeza y sus orejitas bajaron.

Mini vio aquel acto con ternura, caminó hasta quedar frente al exceed y habló. – Pequeño minino, yo te ayudaré en tu búsqueda.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – dijo emocionado.

\- ¿En serio? – esta vez, la pregunta provenía de Natsu y Gemi, quienes hablaron al unísono con confusión.

\- Claro, sé exactamente cuál es el regalo per-fec-to.

-.-.-.-.-.

Con un gemido de irritación, Lucy salió de la biblioteca, había intentado leer un poco, pero su mente no se concentraba en las diminutas palabras de los libros. De cerca, la seguía Levy, quien veía con diversión a la joven rubia. Levy había mencionado que, si los libros no le eran de ayuda, debería caminar por los alrededores, quizá hasta salir al pueblo.

\- Si salimos del palacio, papá hervirá en furia, no le gusta que salgamos cuando hay visitas. ¿Recuerdas su expresión cuando nos escapamos al bar del centro para que Cana viera a Bacchus mientras había un baile aquí? – sonrió de lado, aquel día se llevó un buen castigo, pero valió la pena escaparse de la vida de la realeza y cantar en una cantina a todo pulmón junto a sus mejores amigos y sus ciudadanos.

\- Cómo olvidarlo, Lu. Aries nos mandó a las tres a limpiar la cocina después del baile, aunque nos lo haya pedido de una forma muy amable – soltó una carcajada por el recuerdo de su castaña amiga golpeando sartenes y vasijas al ritmo de una alegre canción que oyeron en el bar.

\- Los buenos tiempos – Lucy limpió una lágrima invisible de sus ojos de forma cómica.

\- ¡Lu, fue hace tres meses! – Levy golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de su amiga.

Toda esta conversación, había hecho que Lucy se olvidara de la razón por la que estaba tan estresada, sus amigas siempre la llenaban de felicidad, eran tan divertidas, tan agradables, tan… ellas. Y la princesa no cambiaría a la adicta al alcohol y a la pequeña ratón de biblioteca por nada.

\- ¡Luigi, te estaba buscando! – y ahí estaba, la razón de que no pudiera concentrarse. Pero, un momento…

¿Luigi?

\- Me llamo Lucy – aquella confusión del príncipe Dragneel, le había molestado.

\- Oh, lo siento, Luce – Lucy se abstuvo de corregirlo otra vez, de cierta forma aquella forma en que la había llamada le gustaba – Estaba con Happy y me dijo que una de tus doncellas le había dado un pescado, y esto me pareció muy amable y me dije "Hey, ¿no es un poco grosero que, nosotros los invitados, no hayamos regalado nada?" y salimos hacia un bosque, luego un animal raro atacó a Happy y corrimos lejos de él, cabe decir que no es porque me den miedo esas cosas, sólo que no tenía tiempo para luchar, entonces…

\- Natsu, Natsu, estás divagando. – cortó Lucy – Mejor llega al punto.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió con entusiasmo y dejó al descubierto lo que Mini le había dicho que debía dar y que oculta detrás de él.

Era un ramo de flores. Para ser más específica, un ramo de orquídeas blancas, la flor mayoritaria del bosque de las hadas. Era una docena de orquídeas blancas, cortadas de forma desigual y unidas con el tallo de alguna planta que crecía en el bosque. El gesto hizo que toda la sangre de la rubia se acumulara y calentara sus mejillas. De pequeña, su madre le había enseñado el significado de las flores, la orquídea blanca, en sí, significaba el amor puro; Lucy estaba casi segura de que Natsu no sabía eso, pero eso no evitó que su corazón diera un vuelco.

El sonrojo de Lucy fue tan notorio, que su amiga pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. En cambio, la sonrojada chica tomó delicadamente el presente que con tanta felicidad le estaban entregando y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Agradezco de todo corazón su presente, aunque no tenía que molestarse.

Levy dio un resoplido, pues cuando Lucy se ponía nerviosa, hablaba de tan formalmente, que no quedaba para nada con su personalidad.

\- Eh… de acuerdo, Luce – dijo extrañado el Dragneel por el radical cambio de actitud – regresaré con mis padres. Nos vemos por ahí – se despidió.

Natsu mentiría si dijera que él no se sentía nervioso, el regalarle flores a una linda chica no era algo de todos los días, y menos cuando ella te hacía sentir de una manera extraña. Lo mejor sería pedir uno que otro consejo, ¡tal vez estaba sufriendo una enfermedad mortal y no lo sabía!

Lucy lo observó alejarse. Definitivamente, ese chico haría que le diera algo.

\- Te gussssta.

\- ¡Levy, por favor! – reclamó más sonrojada que nunca, para diversión de la peli azul.


End file.
